


How To Correct An Error

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [101]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multiverse, Other, UnderSwapGenderSwap, fanchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error is married and living happily with his wife and son- he no longer destroys.However, he discovers something that breaks away his current reality. And now he needs help.
Relationships: Error/Blue
Series: tales of the unexpected [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	How To Correct An Error

  
'Error The Destroyer'.

Somehow he had gonna this title. It was just a little while after he met Ink for the first time.

The name stuck to during his long battle to fight again the mistakes that always pop up like daisies.

That name was starting to fade in the Multiverse as time went on. No one knew what happened to Error, he just vanished one day and never came back.

Error blinks against the bright sunlight- it was noon and the sun was high in the sky.

The former destroyer growls out when he notices who was in his garden.

"yo." UnderSwap Papyrus greets in a bored manner, she then wanders into Error's home as if it were her's.

The ERROR growls again, if not for the fact that this Papyrus was his wife's sister, he would have strung the female skeleton up.

"*Papa!" A cheerful voice calls and Error turns to see the reason he came outside in the front place.

"*BLuEScrEen. LuNcH IS ReaDY." Error informs his son with a smile, "WaSh yA HANds beFoRE YA Go T-t-To the table."

"*Okay!" The ten-year-old skeleton says as he darts past his father and hurries inside.

Error sighs with a gentle smile on his jaws; he then notices that the clothes were still on the clothesline. With this great warm weather, they must be dry by now.

Walking off the wooden patio he heads to the clothesline.

It had twelve years since he came to this world. The place already had their happy ending and... after meeting with this AU's Sans, he found that he could not go through with it.

Everyone's genders were swapped. It was an UnderSwapGenderSwap.

And the Sans liked Error... he never knew what she liked about him. Nor does he know why she loves his now. Either did he understand the full meaning when she got down on one knee and gave him a ring... which was a human thing.

But Error did not question it, he had found a happy ending for himself.

Giving up his life's goal on destroying the multiverse, Error became a househusband- his wife wanted to work. And work she did. Nine to five. Sometimes overtime. However, when they were together, those moments were so precious.

Dropping the clothes in the basket, he turns and hurries inside to the kitchen- he was going to watch his favourite show while ironing. And he still needed to hover the stairs.

As he came inside he notices Papyrus leaning against the wall, phone to the side of her skull- he walks closer, rolling his eyelights at her mumbles.

Error suddenly remembers that Bluescreen was having a slumber party soon, and he was going to help bake treats with his son for the other children and help chose what game to play, also the trea-

"-yeah. the destroyer is still here." Papyrus's voice overtook his thoughts, "my sis is doing a great job of keeping him here. nah. she doesn't mind. if it means saving other aus. yeah. surprisingly. his nothing like ya said he was. i know. bye."

Error hurries pass.

Leaving the kitchen behind, he enters the dining room, where his cute little son was eating his meal happily. Error always tried to do new dishes for him to try. Since the monsters are on the surface there was a wide range of food. Resets no longer happened in this world, since the Chara deleted the reset button.

Error places the clothe basket on an empty seat, then sat down. Just watching his son enjoying his lunch.

The former destroyer smiles as his son began relating his morning to his father, even though Error had been with Bluescreen most of the day.

Papyrus enters looking around, her sockets fell on Error and she relaxed.

"wow. ya must've sneaked right by me. what are ya? a ninja?" Papyrus said with a smile laugh and if Error had not have heard her talking on the through, he might and grinned or something. But he remained silent.

Error had thought that no one knew where he had disappeared to... he thought he was living a peaceful life by his own choosing- it seemed that he had been tricked.

Error stood up, "mY Show Is GonnA staRt." He told his sister-in-law and son, then wanders out of the dining room, went down the hallway and to his living room and flopping down on the sofa, he turns the TV on.

This was planned by someone. Someone perhaps who knew he had a soft spot for Blueberry. Nightmare was out of the question, while he wanted to rule the Multiverse and not destroy, Error's negative impact did give him boosts.

Blueberry would not be able to trick anyone- wait no, he had tried to trick Error once. Back when they first met. But he wouldn't do in this manner... right?

Ink. Again, out of the question. The artist would not be able to help himself in terms of visiting Error. Perhaps to poke fun or joke.

Dream- Yes. If its Dream. Dream would jump at the chance; while not liking the ERROR, if he saw a small chance of getting rid of Error he would take it. And feeding the local Sans and Papyrus with ideas, for the good of the Multiverse, then they would follow along.

After he and Lady Blue began dating, he went to Sci Sans and took up the offer of those drugs that meant to help with his voices. As well of other drugs he did not know he needed- if one would shake him, he would rattle from all the pills he was taking... wait he was a skeleton, he would rattle anyway.

Suddenly Error realizes that the one he loved may not love him back. That their whole life they built together might be a lie. Everything he had worked so hard for since he met his lovely wife was for nothing.

Error now doubts his sweet Bluescreen; was his life just an act too? Was he raised to deceive his father? The cute and loving personality his son had, all to mislead Error?

Error waves his hand, trying to open a portal- it failed. ... that's right, one of the drugs suppressed his overbearing lv, which also lead to a side effect of cutting his magic output more than in half.

Error sighs lightly, he hears movement and turns to see Papyrus coming through the door.

"hey bro. just taking bluescreen out. he wants to get stuff for the slumber party." Papyrus informs him with a half smile, "ya alright?"

"*FiNe. MY FavourITe is CHeAtInG on TheiR maTe." Error says looking at the screen sadly, there a couple were hugging and crying, "I am VeRy UPset WItH ThIS BEtrayAL. NeED ANY MonEy? THere's SOME in My CoAt PockET."

"oh... hang in there bro." Papyrus answers that with a snort, "and nah. I got this. he always wants some glow in the dark balloons. said that ya weren't goin that way when ya gettin the party stuff tomorrow. so asked for me to take him."

"*JUst Be BACK by dinNer." Error tells her, "AnD NOt to MucH SwEeTs."

"*Aww! Papa!" Bluescreen pouts as he appears from behind Papyrus's legs, "I wanted a chocolate sundae."

"*YA onLy AlLoW BIg TrEaTs Like ThAT OnCe a WEEK." Error says with a smile, he glances back to the screen and frowns deeply, then glances toward them again, "SeE Ya Later. I LOVE ya son."

"*I love ya too Papa!" Bluescreen cries out, he comes running over and threw himself on Error, wanting a hug. The glitch hugs his offspring and then pats him to say he had enough. The little skeleton quickly gets off and hurries back to his aunty.

The pair left the room, and Error listens carefully to them talking. When he hears the front door open and close, he stood. The ERROR shortcutted upstairs into the study. Going through the desk he finds what he was looking for; a small bottle of ink.

Pouring a little bit of magic into it, he then called out for help within his SOUL, then spills the ink and stood back.

From the small amount of ink came a giant blob, reaching to the ceiling. Then the protector of AUs stood blinking around at the new place he found himself in, his sockets fell upon Error.

Ink makes an odd sound, then double over and vomited all over the floor.

"*THis is HoW Ya GreEt someONe askINg For Ya HELp?" Error questions the artist, whose skull had shot up at his words, looking at him in wonder.

Suddenly Ink raises himself quickly and leaps at Error, causing them both to fall to the floor.

Error blinks as he stares at the ceiling, he was not mad, the drugs always he takes make him calm and collects. Of course, he was grumbling at the fact that Ink was rubbing his cheekbone against his cheekbone. Error was surprised he had not crashed yet.

"*InK get ofF." Error snaps trying to wiggle out, "I'M a married MoNster."

Error blinks at Ink's frozen features... and was that a hint of red and purple in his eyelights? No, it could not be.

Error sits up now that Ink had got off of him. And he knew he had some explaining to do.


End file.
